The Blood I Shed For You-The 100th Hunger Games
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Another Annual Hunger Games, another round of tributes. 24 Reaped, 23 die, only one comes back alive. The thing is, it's time for another Quarter Quell. Another thing, it's not just the Quarter Quell, but a centenial. Two horrifying twists await those who are Reaped. SYOT closed, but readers are encouraged, and welcome! Sponsors are also appreciated
1. The Quarter Quell Card

President Mekki drummed her fingers on her desk, waiting to announce the Quarter Quell. Only two more hours She thought.

"President Mekki," Virginia Mekki's Advisor, Lewis Donnigan, opened the door.

"What is it Lewis?" The President asked the tall man at the door.

"The Head Gamemaker just dropped dead from a heart attack!" Lewis cried.

President Mekki shot up. Now? Why now? Was it too much to ask for the head to at least give her an arena to work with?

"Move Narnia up!" She barked. "I need an arena, and I need it now!"

"Yes, Madam President," Lewis whimpered before leaving the office

President Mekki walked up to the mic, ready to read the Quarter Quell announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" She announced. "This is going to be the centenial of the Hunger Games!" She used her long nails to tear open the envelope. "And, the Quarter Quell Twist is..."

Virginia could almost hear everyone in the Districts holding their breath.

"There will be no volunteers. If you get Reaped, you are out of luck!" Mekki exclained. Her face scrunched up. Just that for a centenial? She was about to bid everyone goodnight when she saw more writing. "Oh! And, all the children Reaped will be twins!"

Form and Submission rules on my profile!


	2. Mentors-Part 1

_

**_I don't know how to say it really,_**

**_just that I want to die as myself._**

**Peeta Mellark, District 12**

_

It feels like a lifetime since I braved the arena for the second time. The again, did I really brave it if I had to be reaped? It was just me and Haymitch-no girls. Effie had decided that Reaping the both of us was easier. Now, another quell is coming up, and I don't think I'll be able to watch the Reaping. Not even with her by my side. She won the 76th. It was amaizng, really. 12 putting out a win 3 years in a row. But, as always, what comes up must come down. The past 24 years we've been only putting bloodbath tributes on the platter.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired girl asked. I nodded.

"Just fine."

"No your not," she observed.

"It's really nothing."

The brown haired girl let out a sigh, then grabbed my hand.

"Peeta, you can tell me anything," she reminded me. "Or am I not your girlfriend?"

"For the millionth time, I'm alright," I tried to convince her. She didn't believe me.

"I guess I'll be going then," she sighed, begining to stand up.

"No!" I pulled her back down.

"What has gotten into you today?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry but, if you can't tell me what's bothering you, I can't stay."

I looked at the Victor, the underdog no one expected to win. She gave me a look, telling me it was now or never.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I sighed. She always knows how to get to me.

"Spill," she demanded.

"It's the quell," I confessed. "I already know who is going to get Reaped."

"Who?" The girl asked, though she knew the answer as well.

"The Shay girls," I confessed. "The only twins in the District."

"I know we'll mentor them well," she told me. "They'll win, I'm sure of it!" She gave me a hug. "I'll go put dinner on. In the meantime, don't burn down the District."

"Don't worry Estelle, I won't."

_

**_Death is only a fantasy,_**

**_it doesn't have to be a reality_**

**Dawn Spearman, District 2**

_

The swords clashed as I watched the few sets of twins training. I had my eye especially on these two-Atalanta and Apollo. The two look so cute together! They are getting much better as well. They may only be 16, but they are amazing.

"Hey Dawn," my rival, Andy Patterson, sat down next to me.

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"C'mon girl!"

"Don't even try flirting," I hissed. "I'm 28, your 19."

"True, true," he twirled a blond curl. I snarled at the 99th's Victor.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" I muttered. He shrugged.

"I guess I am."

_

**_We will bend,_**

**_but we will never break_**

**Jupiter Ian, District 1**

_

I'm 30 now. 1 hasn't given a Victor for 12 years. I heave a sigh as my older sister Cynthia braids her hair.

"Stop fussing Jupiter," she scolded.

"What did I do?" I demanded.

"You sighed," she snapped.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," she admitted. "I just like bossing you around. Since, ya know, U'm older."

"Shut up! It's only a year!"

"And I have a husband."

"Oh, and I don't have a girlfriend?" I demanded. "I'm just not ready for the commitment!"

Cynthia laughed, almost falling off of the sofa. At that moment, her huband Jeremy Poultry walked in.

"Is everything...alright?" He asked.

"Yup! Totally fine!" Cynthia exclaimed, getting the hiccups.


	3. Mentors-Part II

**Good news. I'm finally almost done with Day 3 of The Forgotten Games. It will be (hopefully) posted no later than Wednesday :) Can't make promises! Also Anna I will be needing your tributes soon, your reservation time is running out  
**

_**I went in a slave**_

_**I came out as a hero**_

**Mazie Hullusk, District 9  
**

It's been two years-I don't know how much longer it's going to last. I don't know how much longer I can live with myself. My friends say it was worth it, killing all those innocent souls. But it wasn't my fault, not at all. I'm the only one in the arena who turned into a killing machine-not even the careers matched me. Everyone thinks I'm strong, reliable, trusting. But I'm not.

This is where I am now.

Sitting alone in Victor's Village, no one to look out for me.

I felt tears roll down my cheek as I remembered. No one expected me to win, especially from the start. I was just a girl, a slave girl in the fields. The Capitol looks down completely on slavery, but it doesn't mean the Districts can't hide it. No one else can tell me how to feel, they didn't go through the horrors of the arena.

The grain sways in the wind as the sun sets. Tears come to my violet eyes as I push a grain beige strand out of my face.

I hope my tributes die. I don't want to sound like that, but I don't want them going through the same horror as me.

_**Life is time**_

_**Life is a clock**_

_**A broken clock**_

_**You never know when it's time**_

**Remus Star, District 6**

The Games.

Just the words are too much. My whole family died because of those games. My older brother Jason died. Then my mother died of grief. Then my little sister Veronica died. Then my father died in a whipping from rebelling against the Games, trying to avenge her death. Then...my twin sister Amelia died. At 17, before I was Reaped at 18. Now, I have to watch more sets of twins die for each other.

I don't blame them.

If Amelia was in danger, I'd die for her. Instead she left me alone for a year. I should feel resent, anger. But I don't.

"Remus?"

I recognize that voice.

"Remus, where are you?"

I don't want to talk.

"REMUS! Oh, there you are!"

The girl almost flies down the hill, her sandy blond hair whipping in the wind.

"Hey Kyva," I whisper.

"Hey, Remus."

Kyva and I have been best friends ever since we *almost* won back to back games. We never dated, didn't want that to ruin our friendship, but we still loved each other. We look out for each other, like the day on the tracks.

"Do you remember the day on the tracks?" I suddenly blurted out.

"I do," she responded slowly. "Why...?"

"That day," I began. "You...saved me. You saved me from the train."

"Broke a few bones, but who cares?" She replied. "We're both alive, that's all that matters!"

I will never get what goes on in that little brain of hers.

**_Everyone has a story_**

**_It just may have not been written up yet_**

**Lea Hart, District 8**

The air is musty, heavy with the smell of smoke. It's almost normal now, the factories spitting out over 3472 fabric rolls a day. Are Yarnn and I the only modest Victors? I mean, sure, we live in the Village. Does that mean we automatically don't have a job?

I appreciate hard work, and that's exactly what I'm thinking as I walk into _Ashley's_. _Ashley's_ is a small clothing shop at the edge of Hawkdail street, owned by Ashley Medula. Ms. Medula has next to no people to help her, so I volunteered. Kind of how I volunteered 10 years ago at only age 12.

"Ms. Medula! I'm-"

I suddenly gasped and ran to the old, frail woman. She was lying on the ground, breathing but unmoving. I quickly pull my brown hair back, and scramble to the wall telephone and dial _911_

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yarnn, help!"

"Lea?"

"Yes! Ashley Merula is...not dead, but close!"

"On it!"

I put the phone back. I work, or worked, at _Ashley's_, and Yarnn's an operator for the District Wide 911 service. I stay by Ashley, bawling my eyes out until medics burst through the door and carry her out.

Somehow I just know she won't make it.

And I was right.

One of the medics came in shortly after they took her away, and said she was gone.


	4. Mentors-Part III

_I told you to run, did I not?_

_But you didn't listen_

_and now you're dead_

**Talon Aahon, District 10**

I still think of her everyday. She should have listened. She should have. She should have. She...was the only person I've ever loved that much.

My daughter...my beautiful daughter...

Christine.

You were always a wild spirit, but you went too far. When the bulls broke loose...all hell broke loose...utter chaos...I told you to run.

"Dad, shut up!" You screamed at me. You were 15, you were wild by nature.

You wanted to tame the bulls. You wanted to make one your own. You wanted to put them into your custody.

I remember...the look on your mother's face...the tears...

Sometimes, a mother's love is truly too great.

She ran in after you, but not before turning to me, telling me she'd be right back.

I waited. I really did. I went back into the house, where it was safe. I watched as the bulls ran. As doors slammed. I spent two days by that window, waiting.

I lost both of you that day. I don't blame you, Christine. It was natural-horomones and the way you were made.

But I will never forgive one person.

The one girl who stood off to the side.

Mrs. Patterson, the able woman I know watched you die.

_Life is a game._

_You have to be in it to win it_

_or else you won't survive_

**Dayta Wilder, District 3**

Death surrounds. My heartbeat slowing down.

The countdown. That...dreaded...coundown. It played in my head, over and over. I can't escape it. I can't see the world around me, but I can hear it. I can't smell, but I can feel it. Emotion. Emotion everywhere.

When I lost my sight, my smell. I knew it was all over. All I could see was the countdown. I'd rather be not only blind, but loose all my senses than see that scen on repeat.

"Dayta?"

I may be blind, but my hearing is as sharp as ever.

"Titus?"

I felt someone sit next to me on the bed, and I knew it was him. I was so happy when he won 28 years ago. He understood me...helped me.

_When life pushes me_

_I push harder_

_What doesn't kill me_

_makes me stronger_

**Till Hush, District 11**

One pear, two peaches, three apples, four apricots. It was simple math, simple yet amazing. Imagine the possibilities!

I'm a mathmatician, Peara's a cook. Simple! Automatic best Victor Pair. I gathered the perfect amounts of fruit, and she made astounding recipies from it.

I walked back to Victor's Village with my newfound stash. There were Mockingjay's twittering, Jabberjays...jabbering.

I pushed open the door to the messy house belonging to Peara.

"Peara!" I called. "Peara!"

"I'm in the kitchen Till!" She shouted. "Dang, I though you'd know that by now!"

"Wake me when your lecture ends," I muttered. She laughed.

"It's not me, it's you," she remarked. "All the stulid things you say and do

"I'm falling in the black," I told her.

We love exchanging lyrics. It's the thing that keeps us sane.

"You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am," she whispered.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I reminded, placing the fruit on the counter.


	5. Mentors Part IV (FINAL PART!)

**Hey Anna! You still have a reservation :) do you still want it?**

_L__ight shines_

_brighter in the_

_Darkness_

**Rika**** Jones, District 4**

The Academy has cruel ways to teach. It was about nine or ten years ago, but I still remember.

I also remember Nemo, the kid below me. The Career that almost died on Reaping day for volunteering before Rick Blanche. It was sad really, mentoring the kid. He was 18, but he never even went to the blasted Academy. He should be greatful.

I won't go into detail-but simply, District 4's methods of teaching are the strictest. Even in normal schools.

I'm studying right now. Methods for my Tributes that won't be too strict. I glance over at the clock. The Reaping is tomorrow, and it's late.

The 11, then the 5, then the 2. It's 11:52. It reminds me of Nemo's games. It was him, Petunia Rue from 11, Spark Costan the III from 5, and Tire Turret from 2. Tire and Petunia killed each other, and Spark tripped and died, the poor soul. Nemo came out of the arena with 0 kills, a record.

I wish my games went like that.

_I _barely came out alive. I was bloody, had broken bones, I was even unconcious..I truly thought I was dead. But I wasn't.

I held on just long enough for the Capitol Doctors to do their magic.

Just thinking of the Games, or tomorrow, it made my eyelids heavy. Without even knowing, I drifted off.

_The day is short,_

_but we can make it longer_

_if we only believe_

**Isaac Jurilo, District 5**

It's been...wait...

Yes, 49 years since my games now. I'm 66 now, and it's not fun. Yes, I'm still fit and healthy, it's my sister Clotter. She's always been my inspiration, my role model, my friend. At just 67, she's dying.

"Isaac? Are you...alright?" The door to the complex in Victor's Village is pushed open.

I turn my head. The 53 year old looks at me, tears in her hazel eyes. Me and Nina, we don't talk much. We mentor together, but apart from that she's quiet. So I am too.

It surprised me to see her be the one pushing open my door, when she barely even waves at the market. She must...actually care.

"Yes, Nina," I told her. "I'm fine. It's Clotter."

Nina gasped. She may not talk to me, but she has always been close to Clo. Clo was her babysitter when my family was still trying to rack up enough money way back when.

"Is she...okay?" Nina asked.

"Truth be told," I began. "I...don't know."

_Hello,_

_it's me,_

_Rowan_

**Rowan Blight, District 7**

Hello. That's what I say 24 times a day. Whoopdeedo. I don't know what it is. I'm still young, 42. Pretty young-for a mentor.

Hello just seems so...kind. It's welcoming. It's warm. It takes the pain of the games away.

When you fall in love with that trans from 12, you know they won't make it far. But you still try. When they make it to the final two with you, they try to commit suicide.

Then they do it-for you. You can never live with yourself afterward.

The gong in the square goes off, it's deafening ring going off 2 times. I watch as the cheery Capitol escort walks beside the lone Realing Ball.

I look-at the few twins in the square all looking terrified.

The Escort finshes her speech, and lowers her hand into the ball.

What am I going to say when the tributes walk up? No, I'm not saying May The Odds, or Let the Games Begin.

No, I will say Hello.

**Mentor stories over *gasp***

**Reapings already?**

**I assure you, this is going to be interesting.**


	6. A Different Story: District 1 Reaping

_I would never_

_leave my brother behind_

**Rayna Maddox, District 1**

I grogilly woke up, blinking rapidly at the bright sun. Glancing at the clock, it was barely even 7 a.m. Yet, it was brighter than a summer's day. I finally sat up, rubbing my neck from a rough night's sleep.

I glance over at the other side of the small room, and see Cairo turning over a wooden sword in his hands.

"Cairo?" I asked sleepily. "Are you alright?"

"Just nervous," he muttered without even turning.

"Oh, nice," I said before hopping out of bed.

I might as well try to go wake my mom up. She's...kinda unreachable. Ever since our father left us she's never been able to really take care of us. So, along with training at the Academy, Cairo and I also worked various odd jobs around the District.

I opened the creaky door, and peered into the other room in the two roomed house. A rotting couch, a fireplace, a cooler, and...

It sends shivers down my spine. My mother never bothered taking down the bed in the corner. Cairo and I never had the time. The covers are clean and neat, like the bed is new. It was my little brother's. Well, my other little brother.

Adrian is...no longer with us. Back when my father first abandoned us, and my mother stopped caring, Adrian died of starvation. I try not to think about it, but the bed in the corner doesn't make it easier. I walked over to the couch, where my mom was sleeping. Putting on a brave face, I held her shoulder.

"Mom, it's time to wake up," I announced, voice shaking. She didn't respond. "Mom, you need to wake up," I said-a little braver this time.

"Eh," she responded.

"Mom, it's the Reaping. You'll go to jail if you don't attend."

She still ignored me, and I scowled.

"MOM!"

I never raised my voice-at least not at her. It felt strange, unnecessary.

"Ray-Rayna?" She questioned, in her half asleep voice.

"Yes," I muttered. "The Reaping is in a few hours and-"

I lost her as she fell back asleep. Defeated, I walked over to the cooler. I took out two pieces of stale bread, a metal slate, and a match from next to it. I kneeled down in front of the fireplace, and lit a match. The fire roared to life, and I slid the slate onto the wire grid resting on top of the fire. I slipped the pieces of bread on, then grabbed two glasses next to the cooler. I pushed the door open. The sun sure was bright, and beat down like crazy. I turned to the water tank in the back, and turned on the faucet. Then, carefully, I went back inside.

Cairo was in the front room by then, closing the lid to the cooler.

"We need to run to the market before the Reaping," he acknowledged.

I gave him a nod, then placed the glasses on the floor. I took the piece of cloth hanging next to the fire, and took out the slate. I gave Cairo one of the toasted bread slices, and I bit into the other. We ate in silence, and Cairo took his glass back to the cooler.

The way we lived, wasn't expected in one. Eleven or twelve maybe, but it was odd in one. You live in this, well, shack on the edge and when you walk into town to either get to the market or Academy it's all large homes with gardens.

I slid my glass next to the cooler as well, then grabbed the windbreaker off the hook. Cairo grabbed the money bag and we set out.

_I believe that everyone here_

_has a shot at winning_

**Cairo Maddox, District 1**

It was pretty hot. It's usually pretty chilly on Reaping Day, but today it was hot. It wasn't warm, or hot with a breeze, just hot with still air. The worst.

I should have warned Rayna to not take her jacket, she's wrapping it around her waist as we walk through the streets. They weren't quiet, but not as busy as usual either. There were some kids going to the Academy for last-minute training, some since they were twins and some just because. A few moms and housewives stopping for Reaping Outfits and Reaping Dinner's. Men coming home from early-morning shifts in the jewel mines. Other than that, traffic was still.

"C'mon Cairo," Rayna muttered. "We need to get to the market before it closes."

The market always closes early on Reaping Day, at around 10 a.m. Glancing at the big-ben style clock, I saw it was 9:30. Rayna was right, we needed to hurry. Rayna grabbed my hand, then started sprinting through the streets.

Rayna wasn't even panting by the time we walked through the sliding doors of the supermarket.

"Cairo, how much do we have?" She asked me.

I opened the leather pouch, and quickly counted the coins.

"Five dollars," I told her.

"Great."

I followed Rayna through the market-she knew it better than I did. We picked up a loaf of bread, some dried pineapple, and even a small chocolate biscuit-A Reaping Day treat.

After we paid, Rayna split the biscuit in half and gave a half to me The clock struck 10 as we walked through the streets, back to our house.

_I would never_

_leave my brother behind_

**Rayna Maddox, District 1**

We quickly shoved the bread and pineapple into the cooler when we got home. I went to our room to get ready for the Reaping. Cairo had suggested I go first while he had a try at waking mom. I picked up my outfit from the foot of my bed.

I slipped on the beautiful white dress that fell to my knees. The sleeves fell past my shoulders, begining right under and ending at my elbow so my shoulders were exposed. I strapped the leather belt on, the outfit reminding me of an Amazon. I also slipped on the dark sandles. I ran my hand through my short, black hair.

Of course this outfit wasn't mine. Evelynn had lended it to me, Jack lending Cairo his. Our two friends, Evelynn and Jack.

They take great care of us, they even feel like family. Both are fairly rich, so they help us out a lot.

I walked out into the main room, seeing how Cairo finally got mom up. She was quiet, but sitting up.

"Cairo, you go," I cocked my head to the bedroom door. He got up and walked passed me, pushing open the door.

"Mom, need anything?" I asked.

"No."

Well, at least it was an answer. I was putting the fire out when there was a knocking at the door.

I walked over, opened it, and smiled.

"Mind if I stay here until the Reaping?" Evelynn asked.

"Certainly! Come on in."

Evelynn's outfit was a princess gown compared to mine. It was a gold colored frock with a sapphire necklace. Her chocolate curls were in a french braid, and she even had a slight bit of peach blush and foundation.

"My parents are fighting again," Evelynn muttered.

Evelynn's parents fight-a lot. She would flee to Jack's, but his parents don't allow girls. Unless it's me-but Cairo has to be with me. And they let Evelynn there if it's all four of us. However, Eve says she doesn't care where she is during tough times, as long as it's with a friend. Or two.

Cairo walked out soundlessly, glancing at Evelynn before offering her pineapple. It's old news that he has a crush on her-at least to me. Eve refused, but thanked him for the offer.

Cairo was wearing a white button up with jeans. Jack knows he hates being fancy. Cairo's black hair glints in the sunlight-his sides shaved yet long in the middle.

"We should get going," I decide. Everyone nods in agreement.

My Mom suddenly stands without help. Still without a word though, she opens the door for us.

It's a long walk to the square, which is why we left early. The long walk is even harder in the sun. Usually, Evelynn and I walk in together-so do Jack and Cairo. But this year, Cairo and I are the only ones having potential at being Reaped.

By the time we finally get to the square, we bid Eve farewell. It seems strange that we haven't seen Jack yet, but it's five 'till. He's probably in the audience already.

I walked up to the Peacekeeper, and let him take my blood. So did Cairo. However, while the Peacemaker had his back turned, I felt a tug on my back. I whipped around, and came face-to-face with Ethan Albott.

Ethan Albott is probably my worst enemy. He's the son of Victor Christian Albott. He's not mentoring this year, but his son is still as smug and mean as he is. Ethan always uses his time hunting Cairo and I down, to attack us. His apparent only reason? We top him in all classes. Even worse? His dad approves.

"Hey Rat," he grinned.

"Get _away_ from me Ethan," I whispered. I didn't want the Peacekeeper to realize. Whenever a Peacekeeper interveened, Ethan somehow found a way to make it seem like _my fault_.

"I think I'll hold on a little longer," Ethan snickered. "So, tell me. Humor me. Still living in the Rat's Nest?"

"It's _not_ a Rat's Nest," Cairo hissed, walking up to Ethan. Cairo smiled. "What about you? Still living in that doll house?"

Ethan suddenly turned pale, then red. He let go.

"I'll see you later, Rats," He growled before running off.

Cairo grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the single roped off area this year. We were 17, and we were the oldest in the area. The other two sets of twins were 12 and 14. Both sets looked scared.

There was a ringing, signaling two o'clock. The Mayor walked up to the podium, and began talking about the Dark Days. Then the Reason for the Hunger Games, then acknowledging the Victors of the past three Quells-Daphne Stew, Haymitch Alberthany, and Peeta Mellark. He emphasized on 'District 12' each time. He talked about how 12 somehow won every Quell, and how he 'just knew' one would give a Quell Victor this year. He introduced the Victors-Christian Albott, Cynthia Ian, and Jupiter Ian. Then he finally introduced the Escort, Lin Jane.

Lin Jane gave her sweet giggle as she walked up. Cute for a teen, creept for a girl in her thirties. She was dressed in a white dress simmilar to mine-this one with diamonds. Placed in her curly blond hair was a lily, and her silk gloved hands reached for the mic.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen," she said in her strangely high and soft voice. "I am your escort, Lin Jane. Since we're only Reaping once, let's get on with it!"

Lin walked over to the lone Reaping Ball in the middle of the stage. Slowly, she reached her gloved hand in. She made a big show of shuffling around the names, then she plucked one out. She unfolded it gentley, then spoke into the mic.

"Rayna and Cairo Maddox!"

_I believe that everyone here_

_has a shot at winning_

**Cairo Maddox, District 1**

I tried my best then, to hide my fear. It didn't work well. I glanced over at Rayna. Her face is cold and unsurprised, but her eyes are panicked and filled with terror. I grip her hand, and we begin the Treck of Terror to the stage.

Lin gives us one of those kind-but-cruel smiles as we make our way up. Eventually, we begin up the stairs. Eventually, we make it next to Lin, who announces-"Our Tributes for District 1!"

I hear the soft _click_ of the cameras as they stop recording, the tapes most likely being sent to the Capitol right then. The Peacekeeper that took my blood walked up the stage, and put a firm hand on each of our shoulders as he leads us to the Justice Building.

The Justice Building is a tall, wide palace-like building in the center of town. There's a large glass dome, and the building itself is made on quartz. We walk inside, but we are led downstairs to the prison cells. We're both put into one, and before we know it, there's pounding on the steps.

"Three Minutes," I hear the Peacemaker say calmly, his voice deep and rough.

The door opens, and both Evelynn and Jack walk in.

"RAYNAAAAA!" Evelynn shrieks as she runs to her best friend. She says she's a best friend to both of us, but it's easily seen that she likes Rayna better.

Jack I guess is a better friend, since he sits between us. He runs a hand through his neat brown hair, and doesn't say a word. Evelynn, however, is bawling her eyes out.

"Eve, calm down!" Rayna cries out.

Evelynn stops.

"I'm sorry guys," Jack says. "If volunteers were allowed, I'm sure Evelynn and I would volunteer."

"Honestly, if we win," Rayna began. "We will have enough riches to let Evelynn stay full time!"

Evelynn begins to bawl once more, putting her head in her hands. Jack turns to me while Rayna tries to calm Evelynn down.

"Cairo, you and Rayna are two of my best friends," he told me. "Please, come back alive. And I'm not just saying that so I don't have to deal with Evelynn if you do."

We both laugh. Jack has thar rare gift, of being able to lighten the mood in the darkest situations.

"Time's up."

Our final goodbyes are very tearfull, but we were able to seperate without the Peacekeepers. I glance over at Rayna's hand. Around her writs is a ring of string with a few charms. I raise an eyebrow.

"And that is..."

Rayna looks up. "A bracelet, from Evelynn."

"Oh."

I have to say I was startled when the Peacekeeper announced 'three minutes' once again. I was scared for a moment, thinking it was Ethan. But it wasn't.

"Mom?" I choked out.

She didn't say a word-sitting between us like Jack did. It went on like that-silence. I should have been angry, her showing up to say nothing. But I wasn't-just her being here was enough for me.

"Time's up."

Suddenly, I felt something cold land on my hand. I picked it up gentley, and studied the shiny silver thing. I looked up, and mom was gone.

"Thanks," I said to no one.

**Wow. First Reapings done already. For those who read my previous (still in progress) SYOT:The Forgotten Games, you probably saw development. So, let me know what you think about these two! Also, in case your interested, I have a poll on my profile for my SYOT style after this. See ya!**


	7. It Was Almost Them: District 2 Reaping

_Is the opposite of being_

_chill being warm? If so,_

_Atalanta is definitely warm._

**Apollo Agustus, District 2**

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" I heard Atlanta call.

"I'm working on it!" I called back.

I strapped on my training boots, and walked into the weaponry. Atlanta was already in there, shining a sword. I slipped a crossbow off the rack, and grabbed a few arrows before heading into the facility, Atlanta right behind.

I barely even made my way to the tape line for bows when I noticed someone walking my way.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't fret, just me."

The girl walked out of the shadows, already in her reaping attire. Her jet black hair was in a french braid, a jade clip in her hair, a soft pink sundress with a white sweater, and black flats.

"I wanted to say good luck," Jade told me with a smile. "With our District getting Reaped, you never know."

"I would bid you luck," I replied. "But you only have a baby sister."

Jade gave a soft giggle before looking into my eyes. Her face suddenly went dark.

"Apollo, please, come back alive," She begged. "I...just please?"

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt you two love birds," Atlanta called. "But Max, Dawn would like to speak to us."

I hate my name, Apollo. So, Atlanta shortened my last name-Maxwell-and calls me Max. I nodded, and bid farewell to Jade.

I followed Atlanta into the principal's office, which seemed strange to me. I've _never_ been in here. The only people who have ever been in there are the kids who got in trouble, and the kids who accomplished something great. I was neither, I've never even been in here before. Atlanta, however, knows the way by heart. You want to tell Atlanta she can't do something? I hope your ready for a 'watch me' reply and a broken rule.

The principal's office was a large room, with shiny walls and a black, furry rug. There was a blackthorn wood desk, with one of those designer leather chairs. Yearbooks and Victory Tour photos lined the wall, along with certificates of graduates.

But, instead of Principal Angstii in the chair, Dawn Spearman was sitting there. She gave me a smile, pushing a blond curl out of her face.

"Hey 'Pollo and 'Lanta," she greeted. "I wanted to warn you-there's an 80% chance of you two being Reaped."

"80?!" Atlanta demanded. "Care to explain?"

"The other two sets are twelve," she explained. "Only in once." Dawn glanced at us, then gave a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way-I want you to be Reaped."

I wanted to pull an Atlanta and roar _WHAT?! _at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't. I couldn't _ever_.

"Please?" Dawn asked, seeing the shocked-yet-offended looks on our faces. "At least hear me out! You're the best of the bunch here-those other sets will die in the bloodbath!"

"There's a set you forgot," Atlanta scoffed. "The Willards. C'mon Max, let's go."

She grabbed my arm, and basically dragged me out of there.

_People tell me I'm 'narcissistic'_

_and 'a bit of a donkey' but I can't be_

_insulted if I don't care about your opinion!_

**Atlanta Agustus, District 2**

The nerve! I don't care if we're the last Careers alive. The last thing I want is anyone-especially a Victor-wanting us Reaped! I told Apollo we were 'going home and that's that.'

I angrily shoved my training boots into my locker, and jammed my feet into my sneakers. I slammed my locker shut, and stomped into the lobby. Apollo was already waiting there, and stood up when I entered.

I grunted, and pushed the door open, Apollo on my tail.

I'm usually not so mean, or get so angry. Well, at least towards my brother. If you ask anyone else training at The Academy, I was a bully who cared only for myself. But that's not who I really am.

When Apollo and I first began training, I was worried everyone would treat me horribly for not being a 'true Career'. So, I created a fake image for myself, being all big and bad. I never chaged around the other kids-thinking it would be suspicious if I suddenly became this kind and caring girl. They might think it's simply a scheme to become more popular.

The summer air was dry. That's good. I hate when it's humid.

"Max, you okay?" I ask. Apollo was walking in utter silence, his head down. "Max?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Max what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Seriously Atlanta, it's nothing," he insisted.

I let out a sigh as we walked up to the door, and I pushed it open. Dad was sitting at the desk, eyes glued to a laptop and a cell pressed against his ear. Figures. He's the Mayor's Accountant-one of the many people throughout Panem looking for a promotion. Thing is, the next position would be in District 1. I don't want to move away from my friends.

It's not like we have any other living family in the District either, and dad would never let us stay with a friend. Ever.

Letting him work, Apollo and I slipped into the hallway silently. I slipped into my room, him into his. I would've loved to share a room with my brother, but dad says that Mom would have not wanted us to sleep in the same room. It wasn't like she was dead-okay, she is. However, just dying two years ago, it feels like she will...come back I guess.

I tear my eyes away from the family photo my gaze apparently led to, and instead I stared at my reaping outfit. When I picked it out, I hadn't thought I was going to get Reaped. I refused to believe it I guess. You know what? I won't change it. I won't get Reaped.

I slipped on the black tank top and cargo pants, looking into the mirror and smoothing out my dark brown hair. I walked back out the door, to see dad shutting down the laptop.

"Hey Atlanta," he greets. "Is Apollo out yet? It's almost time to leave."

"Right here!" Apollo calls, running into the room. He's wearing tan slacks, and a collared white button up. It kind of goes with his close cropped hair.

"Great, great," Dad sighs. "You two go ahead and leave. I'll see you there."

_Is the opposite of being_

_chill being warm? If so,_

_Atalanta is definitely warm_

**Apollo Agustus, District 2**

Drat. I really should have chosen a different outfit. The collar is just so constricting, I feel like I'm in the Justice Building.

"Quit it," Atlanta snaps as I tug at the cursed collar.

"I can't!" I choke. "I'm going to die! Literally!"

"Something wrong going on over here?"

Our friend Kalina walks up, a quizzical look on her face. Her sandy ginger hair is curled, and brushes her shoulders. Her Reaping attire is more fashionable than Atlanta's-A blue dress with a floral top, a black belt, then a simple shade of blue that reaches just past her knees.

"I'm dying!" I call out.

"Let me," Kalina offers, putting her fingers on the collar. She somehow loosens it. But just a bit.

"Thanks," I thank her. Kalina glances at her watch.

"We need to go. The Reaping is starting soon," she implies.

We walk towards the square, Atlanta and Kalina chatting. I'm still silent.

"I'm just glad there's no volunteers this year," I hear Kalina say. "I overheard Principal Angstii talking about how he just might have Kalista volunteer."

"But she's only 17," Atlanta sighed. "She'll have a chance next year."

"No, Terra will triumpth over her and get the spot," Kalina assured.

Kalina and Atlanta eventually had to bid farewell, and we gave the Peacekeeper our blood. I tried not to faint. Or puke. Puking would be worse than fainting.

Right as we enter the roped area, I recognize a familliar face. Or, should I say, two faces. The Willards.

"Terra! Baron!" Atlanta calls. The two wave.

Terra and Baron are anything but identical. Terra has bright, long, curly blond hair and bright green eyes. Baron, on the other hand, he has short, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Also, Terra's dress is a bright red, while Baron's suit is a dark green.

We don't even have time to speak before the Mayor booms into the mic. He begins by explaining the dark days, and how the Hunger Games were made etc, etc. He congratulated the Victors of Quells past, then introduced our Victors, Dawn Spearman and Andy Patterson. Finally, he welcomed the Escort, Kat Paris.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She called out, dyed silver locks blending in with her silver sequined dress. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, let's not waste time! Let's find our Reaping Winner!"

It was as Kat was walking over to the ball that I had it. This little shred of hope, that maybe, just maybe we wont get reaped. Kat's silver painted nails rose out of the ball, and she unfolded the paper.

"Our Reaping Winners are Atlanta and Apollo Agustus!"

_People tell me I'm 'narcissistic'_

_and 'a bit of a donkey' but I can't be_

_insulted if I don't care about your opinion!_

**Atlanta Agustus, District 2**

Huh? Did I hear my name just then? No, I must have heard it wrong. But, unfortunately, the look on Apollo's face said otherwise.

I acted brave. Apollo following me, I smirked. Waltzing up to the stage, I got a glimpse of my father in the crowd, looking crosseyed and confused.

I made it up to the escort, and when I turned to face the crowd, I saw Terra and Baron. Their faces were a mix of relief and horror.

"Everyone, our tributes for District 2!" Kat called out.

The camera men began packing up, people returning home. This was not the case for Apollo and I. Instead, we were led by a Peacekeeper to the Justice Building.

The Justice Building-reflecting the masonry our District produced-was build out of smokey red bricks. It looked a bit like a castle, with turrets but no drawbridge or fantasian moat.

Inside wasn't much better. The walls were lined with weapons, and the floor was concrete. The Peacemaker put us into a brightly lit room, and slammed the door. Just a moment later, the door opened again, and the Peacemaker announced-"Three Minutes."

Our dad walked in, looking stressed and sad.

"You guys know," he began. "That only one of you is coming home alive. If that."

I hadn't thought of that. If one of us isn't killed first, we'll have to betray each other eventually. There is no new rule that two tributes from the same District can win. I'm dead meat.

No, Apollo is dead meat. I hate to admit it, but I'm much better than him. I think he knows it too.

"Just know...I'll be sponsoring you," Dad gave us a slight smile before the Peacekeeper came in to shoo him out.

Just a moment later, Baron and Terra walked in.

"We're _so sorry_," Terra sobbed. "I hate this stupid twist!"

"You and me both," I heard Apollo mumble.

"And I hate the games," Baron grumbled. "Is there a better option? Why couldn't there be an actual gameshow instead?"

"Just the way it is," I sighed. "Just the way it is."

They left tearfully, and another girl walked in. It was Kalina.

"Atlanta? Apollo?" She asked softly, teary eyed.

"My parting wish," Apollo said aloud. "Is that you call me Max."

"Alright Max," Kalina said sitting down between us. I guess she couldn't hold it in any longer. She began crying her eyes out.

"Hey, hey," I whispered. "Don't cry."

Almost the whole time, Apollo and I were calming Kalina down, saying everything was going to be okay. When she finally left, the Peacekeeper poke his head in.

"There's one more, but she'd like to speak with Apollo alone."

_Is the opposite of being__chill being warm? If so,__Atalanta is definitely warm_

**Apollo Agustus, District 2**Atlanta gave me a smug, I-know-who-it-is grin before getting up and following the Peacekeeper. Once I was alone, Jade walked in.

"How's Maxy doing?" She asked, giving me a hug. She wasn't teary eyed, and her mascara wasn't running at all. I don't know if I was relieved, or insulted.

"I'm cheering for you all the way!" she exclaimd. "I'm your #1 sponsor!"

"Great," I smiled.

"Oh! before I go," she slipped her hand into a sweater pocket. She held a golden chain. "For you."

**Current Points:**

**writerstyle538: 150**

**Professor R. J. Lupin1: 160**

**HunterofArtemisII: 10**

**Safiyax: 160**

**Hawkmaid: 100**

**Sailboat21: 150**

**Guesttwelve: 100**

**JoshHedley9: 150**

**Anna The Guest: 100**

**Defonotafangirl: 100**


	8. We Don't Deserve This:District 3 Reaping

_There's no such thing as_

_someone with no good in them._

_Well, except Karl. He's a total donkey_

**Luka Denby, District 3**

"You can't catch me!" Sophia-Rose laughed.

"Oh, I think I can!" I hollered back, trying my best to not slip on the dew soaked grass.

"Luka, just give up," Dorina teased. "She's clearly too fast for you."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, pretending to be out of breath. Sophia-Rose laughed and, honestly, it killed me.

Sophia thinks I'm her brother. I'm really not. She's my cousin, and her parents died when she was very young.

"I win again!" Sophia chirped.

"Yeah, yeah," I tried to sound disappointed. "Why don't you go inside and help mom with lunch?"

"Oooh! Fun!" Sophia exclaimed before running into the house.

Dorina is sitting in the grass, picking dandelions.

"What are those for?" I ask her.

"Karl," she says with a snicker. "Dirty weeds stealing the things other plants need. Just like him."

"How are you going to give it to him?" I asked.

"Easy. I'll swap his lunch while he isn't looking. Like he does."

"Especially to me," I muttered.

"Want to join me?" She asked, standing up.

"Uh..."

"I knew you'd chicken out," Dorina said with a smirk, standing up.

"I didn't chicken out!" I hollered. I then covered my mouth as I heard an echo. Dorina gave a small laugh.

"Then follow me," she snickered.

I stood frozen for a second. Then, deciding I'd rather face the Wrath of Karl instead of the Wrath of Dorina, I chased after her.

_The sky is my inspiration,_

_Different every day_

**Dorina Denby, District 3**

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Luka shout behind me.

Reluctantly, I slid to a stop. The ashen-brown waves that were gliding through the air a second ago landed on my face. I quickly pushed them out of the way, then turned my head to face Luka. He truly was pretty far behind. His short, wavy ashen hair turned a dark brown, sticking to his face with sweat. I never really knew, was he really slow, or was I really fast? I like to think it's both.

I glared at him, hand on my hip and foot tapping impatiently on the concrete. Luka looks as if he's trying to ran as fast as he can-he knows I'm scatterbrained.

I'm already starting to lose concentration, and Luka's still quite a few yards away. I huff, and say every mean thing I can think of. In my head, of course. I begin to dig my fingers into my hands, now clenched. Finally, _finally,_ after what felt like hours (I found out later that it was really only about 30 seconds) Luka caught up.

"Can you _-pant- _maybe go a _-pant- _bit slower next time?" He asked.

"Luka, really, just grab my hand," I huffed. He grabbed my hand, mine slipping into his slightly larger one. Hey, it's not my fault I happen to be barely underweight!

Mom keeps telling me, 'Cmon Dorina! It's just three pounds!' Yeah, well, I've been three pounds shy since I was two. It's really not _that_ big a deal.

I took off again. I glanced down, and saw Luka's feet moving a mile a minute to keep up. I looked up. _Come on Dorina. Eye on the prize. You will _not_ get scatterbrained this time!_

"DORINA!" Luka screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

"AW SHOOT!"

Colliding with Karl was _not_ how I wanted to start my Reaping day.

"Dorina?! Luka?!" He hollered, a sick look on his face. "Watch it, --!"

_Abort mission_ I thought to myself. Luka pulled me out of there, and I was thankful. I heard Karl throw a few racial slurs before I was finally pulled out of earshot. We were both quiet as we walked home, weeds still clutched in my hand.

"He's a --," I muttered. I quickly slappes my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to swear.

"Don't worry," Luka said with a smile. "I know you're just angry. I won't tattle."

I heave a sigh. Unfortunately for us, racism is still a thing. Well, in 3 at least. Everywhere else in Panem lives in perfect harmony. Then again, racially they do, sadly not economically. When a 'white' gets knocked over by a Latino, they will usually get slightly angrier (unless they're your mortal enemy named Karl. Then he'll swear and throw around racial slurs he probably doesn't even know the meaning of).

"Should we tell mom?" Luka asked.

"No," I told him. "She's busy enough. Let's just go home and eat lunch."

We pushed open the door to the two-story house. I heard a clattering in the kitchen, and Luka and I turned to face each other, thinking the same thing. _Sofia is about to destroy Panem_.

"GOSH! SOFIA!" I heard mom holler.

"Sorry mommy!" I head Sofia giggle.

"Mom?" I asked, scared to open the kitchen door. "Is...everything okay in there?"

"Yes, yes Dorina!" Mom called. "Go get dressed while I finish lunch!"

Happy to back away from the door, Luka and I walked upstairs. Sofia left her bedroom door open, and I gagged. Bright pink _everywhere_. I don't mind pink-as an accent. But a whole room dedicated to _pink_?! Uh, no.

Leo's door was still shut, and the light was off. Probably still asleep. Bet he's full of relief, this almost being his first Reaping and all.

"You go in first," Luka told me. I heaved a sigh, then walked into the room.

It was divided into two halves. One side mine, one Luka's. You could easily tell who's who's. My side was an explosion of color. Paint was _everywhere_. On the walls, in canvas', spilled on the carpet...

Luka's is more cluttered in wood and cardboard. I'm surprised he hasn't stepped on a screw yet. He's more into building-he reminds me of Leo Valdez.

I look at my Reaping Outfit, laid out on my bed. It brings me comfort. Not the outfit, but knowing that three is the most twin-populated District-5 close second. I have a slim chance of Reap. I slip on the blue blouse, then pull up the black tights, and put on the dark blue skirt. I slip into my greyish silver shoes, and put a green bow on both sides of my head. I turn to the mirror.

_C'mon Dorina, _I think. _You can do this_.

I smile, then walk out, telling Luka it's his turn.

_There's no such thing as_

_someone with no good in them._

_Well, except Karl. He's a total donkey_

**Luka Denby, District 3**

I wince as the Peacekeeper pricks my finger. Fifth year in the Reaping, and I'm still not used to it.

Dorina is no where to be found, probably hanging out with her _boyfriend_before the Reaping.

"Good luck!"

I spin around to see Sera and Gillin in the crowd, waving. I wave back, then run towards the stage. I want to be front and center, like the 18 year olds get to be. Where was Dorina?

"Happy Hunger Games!" Our escort, Lizette Tordai cried. "First, a word from the Capitol." She motioned to the screen, which played the same video ever year.

"Am I late?" I felt Dorina's hand on my shoulder.

"_Nada_," I shook my head. "Just in time."

We listened as Mayor Icefall read the speech, then Lizette took his place once again.

"And now, the time has come," she began. "To choose a pair of twins to represent District 3 in the 100th Annual Hunger Games!"

I felt Dorina trembling as she grabbed my hand.

"It'll be alright Rina," I told her. "There are tons of others."

Lizette pulled a paper out, her violet-tinted skin was clearly recent since a bit of violet was smudged on the paper. She flicked it open with her obviously fake long nails, and spoke into the mic.

"Dorina and Luka Denby!"

_The sky is my inspiration,_

_Different every day_

**Dorina Denby, District 3**

"R-R-R-Rina?"

Luka's struggled cry brings me back to my worst memory.

It was years ago-we were six. Karl and Luka were still friends, they didn't turn on each other until Luka was eight. I was walking home from school, and Luka went ahead of me because I wanted to stick around with my friends for a bit.

I was passing by a junkyard when I heard a boy's voice cry out-"RINA!"

I quickly ran after the scream, to find _my_ bullies tormenting Luka. They were _my bullies_. They usually left Luka alone. Layla and Freya were throwing garbage everywhere-and you can guess where they landed.

They also said some mean things which I would rather not repeat. Like I said, I was six. I didn't know how to handel it. I ran home and got mom, but by the time we got there, Layla and Freya were gone.

"RINA!"

Luka's voice snapped me out of my memories. We walk up to the stage. Luka is keeping a straight face, but as his twin sister I see he's hiding extreme pain. I hear a hyena laugh, and immediately recognize it as Layla. I clench my teeth. The second we get onstage, I rip the mic out of the escort's hand. I feel a pang of guilt as I see her startled face, but it's quickly covered up by my anger.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO WRITE ME OFF!" I scream into the mic, squeezing Luka's hand. "I-WE'LL," I smile. "DO OUR BEST TO SURVIVE!"

I throw the microphone into the air, and it hits the stage with a satisfying _thump_ as it releases squeals into the air. I hear the camera's whirr off, and I feel a thick hand on my shoulder.

The same Peacekeeper that took our blood began to lead us to the Justice Building. The biggest ones are in 1, 2, and 4. But the rooms in every other District's are smaller, meaning we were split up.

"Three Minutes."

I looked up and saw my family walk in. Dad, Mom, Leo, and Sofia were all standing there. None of them said a word. Leo looked frightened-his amber eyes glinting with tears. Sofia had tearstains on her cheeks. Mom and Dad just looked worried.

"Rina," Mom kneeled down and held my hand. "I know you. I know you can come home. I know _you_ can survive. But-"

"I know," I whispered. I looked at my mom.

"Luka can't," we said in unison.

"Just...look after him, okay?" Mom begged.

"I will," I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"Time's up!"

I cried on the inside as my family left. Sera and my boyfriend, Jack, came in one at a time. They all told me the same thing.

I know you can come home, but take care of Luka.


	9. Don't Judge Us On Appearance:District 4

_If we read until we're ready,_

_we'll wait the rest of our live__s_

**Brooke Cress, District 4**

I hand my mother a pencil. She gives me a smile.

"Thank you, Brooke."

I smiled as I watched my mother draw careful lines in her notebook.

"Mom!" Dylan called, running into the room.

"Right there," Mom pointed with her pencil at the armchair in the corner. It was so new, their were still a few pins in it.

"Wow..." I mused, looking over at my brother's Reaping Outfit. "You know, ripped pants are all the rage this month."

"I know," he smiled. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome, Dylan," mom gave him a smirk. "You are _not_ going to go to the fish factory today."

"Mom!" Dylan complained. "I'm going to be CEO one day! I want to go!"

"Today is the Reaping," Mom began, then her face turned dark. "I don't know if you'll be coming back."

"Mom..." I whispered. "I _know_ we're the only twins in the freaking District, but Dylan and I _will_ come home."

"No, I know you'll come home," Mom admitted. "But the real mystery-will you come home with a casket, or a crown?"

_Embrace your power,_

_passions, and ambitions_

**Dylan Cress, District 4**

"Dy-li-an!" Brooke calls, knocking on my bedroom door. I hate when she calls me that. It's DyLAN. Not DyLIan.

"What is it, Br-uh-ck," I smirk. I hear her growl through the door.

"Mom wants to see _both_ of us in our Reaping outfits," She explains. Sounds like she's crossing her arms. I open the door-I was right.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," I tell her.

I follow her her down the narrow stairs, not proud ot myself for almost tripping. I grab the railing last second, and let out a breath. At least I didn't fall into Brooke.

"Oh, my little Angels!" Mom cooed as we walked into her study. "You two look AMAZING!"

I didn't see what was so _amazing_ about our outfits. Brooke was wearing a white dress, with a peach mini-sweater. She was wearing pearl heels, looking slightly mettalic. I could get mom cooing over her precious little girl, but me? It was just a simple blue button up and some white ripped jeans.

"Aw! My babies! All ready to go into a death match with others in their age range!" Mom cooed. Then she frowned. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

"Don't worry mom," Brooke said with a smile. "We'll make it," She hugged mom. We walked out of the house, into the salty air.

_If we read until we're ready,_

_we'll wait the rest of our lives_

**Brooke Cress, District 4**

The square seemed empty. It was our first Reaping where we went to the front of the line. The Peacekeeper there looked bored-The suspense had vanished. She took our blood, placed it down, and gave us the sign saying _shoo_.

Everyone began filing into the audience spot, many having bored looks on their faces. Teens made noises that meant-Can I just go home? I spotted the Head Coach from The Academy, Lillith Jones. She had a look of annoyance plastered on that twisted face of hers.

I queasily looked to the stage, the two tolls ringing in my ears. The Escort smiled, walking up to the Reaping bowl.

"Happy Hunger Games! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor," her voice was high and mellow, matching her cotton candy like pastel blue hair. "Before we begin, a message from the Capitol."

She waved her pale hand to the screen, and the small film rolled. Finally, it clicked off, and the mayor walked up. He cleared his throat, and read the long speech he clearly wasn't paid enough to read. He sat back down, next to Rika. I swear she smiled at me.

"Alright, now that that stuff is over," Our Escort, Denana Kli, began. "The time has come to choose one lovely set of twins for the 100th Hunger Games!"

My eyes fell upon the clear ball-and the one slip inside. The Capitol decided it would be too much hassle to tally the tessare and all since sometimes siblings take out different amounts and all that, so there's one slip for each set. Denana grabbed the slip, which after being pulled would begin my life of hell.

"Brooke and Dylan Cress!" She called out.

I suddenly heard something strange. Clapping. I whipped my head around and saw everyone. The ones who were once bugged to be here, the ones who didn't seem to care. Even Lillith was clapping.

"Alright!" I heard my favorite trainer, Elise, call out before a whistle.

Dylan and I turned to each other, small smiles growing on our faces.

We marched to the stage, smiling and waving. The cheering continued, and I felt good about myself.

"My, my! We have an energetic group today, don't we?" Denana giggled.

"Yes...I guess we do," I heard Dylan whisper as we turned to face the crowd.

"Dylan, Brooke, it is time to shake hands!" Denana had to shout over the applause. "May I announce to you, the Tributes for District 4!"

I didn't even hear the cameras click off, but I noticed Peacekeepers ushering everyone out. A glance at the rooftops showed the cameramen packing up, ready to go back to the Capitol to set up the Reapings for tonight.

"Alright," The middle-aged Peacekeeper at the gate grabbed our hands, leading us like small children. "The Justice Building is undergoing repairs, so I'll have to split the two of you up."

I saw the sick look on Dylan's face, which then melted into defeat. No use arguing with a Peacekeeper who, tribute or not, could tie you to the whipping post instead of giving others the opprotunity to say goodbye.

The Justice Building was a thing of beauty. It's crystaline walls glew with ocean colors. A mix of turquoise, green, aqua-marine (no pun intened). Pearls and shells lined the door and window frames, and the lighting let out a soft glow.

But, like beneath the ocean's shining surface is a deep realm of death-under the Justice Building's grand entrance is a stuffy, dirty dungeon. Unfortuantely-that's where we were taken for our goodbyes. Of course, Peacekeeper Jennings lied about the construction. Yes, the Justice building is large, but the cells are tiny. Why the lies? It's under building code. Even jails have to fall into code.

I suddered. Crime has been down recently, so the place was empty. But, though District 4 is down on crime, riots are popular (it's in the news all the time). Being honest, I'd prefer to not say sappy goodbyes in a room only a few feet away from a whipping post.

Dylan and I bid a sad farewell, 'until next time'. I sat down, and stared at the door. I heard footsteps echo through the large chamber, and frantic voices. The door swung open, and Peacekeeper Jennings had a look as if she was dead inside.

"Three Minutes," she muttered.

"Brooke..."

Mom sulked in, holding onto my father. Tears filled her aqua-marine eyes, a mix of hope and sadness on her face. Dad stared ahead, a blank stare, stone faced. I knew my dad. He was just trying to hold back tears-if he attempted speaking he would melt to the ground and have an emotional breakdown.

"Brooke, I'm proud of you," Mom whispered. She kneeled down so I could look her in the eyes. She began to stroke my hair. "I was clapping you know."

"Thanks mom," I said with a smile. I lept forward, consuming my mother in a hug. I began to cry. "Mom, I promise I'll come home," I told her through tears. "And it will be alive. I'll protect Dylan, all I need is for you and dad to stay strong."

"I promise sweetie," Mom wept.

"Time's up!"

Mom left, giving me one last wave. Little did I know it would be the last time I ever saw her...

"Three Minutes."

"Miley! Ameile! Cynthia!" I cried out in joy.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't bid you goodbye?" Cynthia asked jokingly, followed by a forced laugh.

"I wish we could catch up," Amelie said with a sigh. "But we only have about two minutes."

"I'll miss you Brooke!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'll miss you two," I admitted. "And I promise I'll do my best to come back alive!"

Amelie gave a smug smile, then stared at me.

"Well Brooke," she began. "Maybe we should leave. Your next guest seems...eager."

"Eager?"

"We'll be leaving," Cynthia said softly. "I hope to see you soon, Brooke."

Cynthia gave me a hug, then basically dragged Amelie and Miley out.

"BROOKE!"

"Cody?"

Cody burst into the room. He ran towards me, and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Brooke..."

"Cody, I'll tell you the same thing-"

"Brooke," Cody's tone turned serious, and our eyes met. "Your-your father told me to give you this."

I gasped as he pulled out a bracelet. Not just any bracelet-but one made with pearls. REAL pearls.

"Brooke, I have one question," he began. "If you happen to come out of this alive-"

"Time's Up!"

"Here!" Cody shoved the bracelet into my hands, and ran out.

I don't blame him. The worst time to enrage a Peacekeeper is Reaping day.

I began to stand up, thinking that it was time to leave for the train. I was startled when I heard-

"Three minutes!"

**Four Reapings done! I left it on a cliffhangar, eh? It will be explained during train rides. I have a few questions for you that may or may not gain you sponsor points...**

**1\. How was Brooke?**

**2\. How was Dylan?**

**3\. Who will last longer?**

**4\. So far, who is your favorite?**

**5\. So far, who will last the longest?**

**Have a great day (or night)!**

**-Annabeth Pie**


	10. Death is Horrid: District 5

_Be your own_

_kind of beautiful_

**Emma Pearce, District 5**

"Ethan?" I asked, walking down the stairs. "Is that you? What are you doing up this...this early?"

I click on the kitchen light, then glance over at the island. There Ethan sat, scrubbing at the countertop with an old sponge.

"_Ethan_," I groaned. I recognized this. Stress Cleaning.

"Hi Emma," he says, not even looking up.

"Ethan, I love you," I yank the sponge from his hand. "But this needs to stop. You're starting to scrub a hole into the counter!"

Okay, I exaggerated. It was a dent. But _still_.

"Sorry Em," he tells me. "Just nervous."

"It's 3 A.M.!!!" I scream. Then I cover my mouth. It _is_ 3 a.m. after all.

"I know," Ethan sighed. "It's just the Reaping. This year, it was supposed to be my 5 slips in hundreds, maybe thousands. Now, at best, it's _a _hundered. Probably not even that."

"Ethan, remember," I began. "Our names are only in once. You know, because of the Quell?"

"Even _wors__e_," he mutters. He crosses his arms, beginning to look angry.

"Ethan, why don't we try-"

"No!" He snaps.

I'm taken slightly aback. Sure, I'm used to my brother being bossy and controlling st times, but he's never snapped at me like this before.

"Ethan-"

"Just leave me alone!" He demands.

Ethan hopped down from the stool, and walks into the sitting room. Seeing no way to calm him down, I go back upstairs and back to bed.

_The hardest part about_

_being strong_

_is that no one ever asks_

_if you are ok._

**Ethan Pearce, District 5**

I fall onto the couch, still upset. Emma doesn't understand. She has her girlfriends she can always ring up when she's upset. None of _my_ friends are able to use a house phone, much less a cell. She can go visit her friends down the street, mine live across town.

She has the sunrise and sunset she can tape to watch whe she's angry. We have plenty of trees in the back for her to climb, purple, pretty flowers at the base.

Me? Yeah...

Emma gets on me all the time about my 'Stress Cleaning'. There's never a need for a new schedule. When your angry or depressed, you don't really feel like cracking jokes.

Emma has it all-she not even half deaf! I'll be honest. I'm a little jealous.

After thinking all that over for the umpteenth time, I let out a breath. I stand up, and make my way back to my room.

I flick the light on, since everything is still pitch black at 3 a.m. Big mistake. My eye catches the Reaping Outfit hanging on the closet door.

My stomach ties up in knots again and I feel queasy. I know right then and there that I won't be getting any more sleep tonight. As I sit down on the bed, I reach for my phone before realizing I only have Mom, Dad, and Emma on there.

I let out a groan, and flop down.

It's times like this where it really feels like the world is against you. I turn over, staring at the wall. I know I should get to sleep, but I never will.

I'll just wait until sunrise. Then Emma will be on the porch.

_Be your own_

_kind of beautiful_

**Emma Pearce, District 5**

Color explodes across the sky. Reds and oranges and yellows...it's perfect.

I hear the door creak open behind me, and I know it's Ethan. Mom and dad'll still be in bed.

"Hey, Emma?"

I turn to face Ethan. "...Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what happened this morning," he says. I don't respond.

I feel like it's better this way, him apologizing without my response. Sounds weird, but it worked last time sooo...

"C'mon Ethan," I begin. "We should go change. By then, Mom will be making breakfast."

We walk back inside-me trekking upstairs while Ethan walks down to the basement.

My Reaping Outfit is sitting on my desk, under a lamp. A black dress with a floral print and black flats. I slip them on, then turn to the mirror. I quickly comb through my thin, light brown hair then grab a pink bow. I place it in my hair gentley, and that's when I hear-

"EMMA! ETHAN! BREAKFAST!"

I hop down the stairs two at a time, claming first dibs on Reaping Waffles. I pile my plate up with 5 waffles, and pour a little bit of syrup on the top. Ethan walks in, grabs one waffle, and sits down across from me. He begins to eat it, no syrup or even a plate. Boys.

_The hardest part about_

_being strong_

_is that no one ever asks_

_if you are ok._

**Ethan Pearce, District 5**

The gorgeous sunrise is gone. The sky is a sick, dreary gray, reflecting the day itself. Emma and I walk towards the square, her doing a better job than me of hiding her nerves.

"Ethan," she begins, sadness in her voice. "I understand your stress now. What's going to happen?" Emma suddenly grabs me, and begins to shake me. "What's going to happen to _us_?!"

"Emma, let go of me," I tell her as calmly as I can.

"Right. Sorry about that," she says as she crosses her arms.

"Emma, it'll be fine," I assure her. "There's, like, 10 sets in 5. We'll be okay."

Emma looks at me, eyes wet. "You sure?"

"Positive," I respond with a smile.

Before I know it, we're at the front of the line. I let the Peacekeeper prick my finger, then Emma and I walk towards the middle of the square.

The bells toll two, and our Escort walks up to the stage. Belle Baudelaire has been our escort the past 50 years, and this was her last year before retiring.

"Good morning District 5," she says in a bored voice. Being an Escort for more than half your lifetime will do that to you. "Before we begin, we have a message from the Capitol."

Belle motions to the large screen, trying not to get tangled in her long, silver hair. The video is the same every year, basically everyone drones out by now. The Mayor walks up, gives a speech, then Belle grabs the mic once again.

"Alright, the time has come to Reap our tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Let us begin," Belle drops her hand down into the bowl, the swiftly takes it out. She scrunches up her face, then calls out-

"ETHAN AND EMMA PEARCE!"

I suddenly grasp Emma's hand, which is now trembling. Suddenly, it stops. I watch as Emma sets her jaw, then I feel her clech her fists. I didn't even realize I was biting the inside of my mouth before I tasted blood.

Emma and I walked up to the stage, a look of determination on Emma. I'm just holding my breath.

Belle grabs our hands, and raises them into the air.

"OUR TRIBUTES FOR DISTRICT 5!"

_Be your own_

_kind of beautiful_

**Emma Pearce, District 5**

Being led to the Justice Building isn't the best experience in the world. Everyone in the crowd leaves, as if nothing happened. You only smell the foul breath of Peacekeeper. Your brother is _way_ too close.

The Justice Building is a tall thing, topped with a glassy dome. The white walls are covered in wires, the oak doors shining in the sun.

We're walked inside, then put in different rooms. I sit on the velvet sofa, ready to see my loved ones for quite possibly the last time.

"Three Minutes!"

My mother and Father walk in, struggling to stay strong.

"Emma..." Mom whispers. "We're proud of you."

"P-Proud?" I ask.

"Yes, we are," Mom replies. "You stayed strong for the cameras. We don't watch the Reapings until tonight, but I'm sure almost everyone else broke into tears. You were determined, strong."

"Will you..." It was time for the question I had on my mind since my first Reaping. "If I die...will you replace me?"

"Oh, Emma," Dad soothes. "You are better than anyone else we could possibly have. It's possible that we'll have more kids, but they will never completely replace you."

"Thanks dad," I say through tears.

Our time is up, and Peacekeepers escort my parents out. They let two more kids in, and I recognize my best friends.

"Emma!" Addison cries. "How could this happen?!"

"It was fate," I say softly. "It's my destiny. Maybe my destiny is to become a Victor."

"Or maybe it's to die," Natalie says in this distant tone. You know it. The tone in movies that the silent, creepy kids use when they finally speak. It sounds kinda robotic, and the speaker just stares ahaead as if in a trance. "And to make way for another Victor."

"Natalie!" Addi scolds. "Don't be so negative!"

Natalie becomes quiet once again, and doesn't speak for the remainder of the time.

"I have one favor," I tell Addison. "Don't let Kylie rise to the top."

Kylie and I are enemies. The daughter of the mayor hates me for being so popular.

"I won't," Addison assures.

Just then, the Peacekeepers come to take my friends away. Head Peacekeeper Anise tells me to follow her to the train.

"WAIT!" I holler once we get to the train. "I have to go home! I need to grab something!"

"Sorry Miss," Anise tells me. "You can't."

"Please, it's important!" I beg.

Anise looks at Mayor Weathers, then at Belle. They both nod.

"Just this once," Anise smiles. "We'll make an exception."

We're surrounded by Peacekeepers, to make sure we don't run for it. When we finally get to the house, Ethan and I rush to the backyard. We each peel a bit of bark from the birch-A little piece of home.

**How were these two? What's your thoughts?**


	11. How Are We Related?: District 6

A/N:** Hey Anna! The D7 Reaping is next so if you're still here it'd be nice for you to submit! If you need more time, let me know, or if you don't want the reservation anymore just tell me**

_If I'm gonna die for these_

_people's entertainment, I gonna do_

_what I do best..._

_wreak some havoc!_

**Ace McCaw, District 6**

The leaves rustled above me, a few jabberjays quietly chirping. I tried not to make a sound-didn't want my voice refelcted back to me.

I scowled. At this time, I'm supposed to be at home having a Pre-Reaping party. But, as usual, Sean invited Jax.

It's the fifth time this week he's made fun of me for being underweight. My anger issues don't help.

So, for the fifth time that week, I found myself in the forest 'hating you all!'. Or, well, that's what I scream before I run off.

I usually would stay here until dinner time, but today is the Reaping. That only added to my sour mood.

"Ace! Ace!"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, not registering that the voice was feminine.

"Ace-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Ace, you need to come home," I suddenly feel embarrassed after hearing my mother. I didn't mean to shout at _her_.

I think she was expecting me to apologize, like I do when I accidentaly scream at her when I'm angry at Sean or Jax or Rover. Today though, I was in too foul of a mood to even risk speaking.

I walked back to the house, a few curse words leaving my mouth. Mom didn't care-she'd seen what a jerk Jax was to me.

I opened the door and, lo and behold, Sean and Jax were sitting at the table, joking. Jax caught my eye, and smirked. I knew that if Sean wasn't around, a laugh and 'scrawny' or 'Seam Kid' would slip out of his mouth. More likely the second-he knows how much I hate it. I don't even live in 12.

"Hey Ace!" Sean calls. "What's wrong?"

I climb the stairs to the attic-my bedroom-ignoring Sean. I am_ not _in the mood to talk to him of all people.

_Go with the flow and see_

_where it takes you_.

_U__nless it takes you to the hunger games._

_Then don't go with it!_

**Sean McCaw, District 6**

"What was that all about?" I asked Jax.

"Oh, probably just his anger issues," Jax assured me.

"I hope so..."

Mom peeks her head in, and tells me to get ready. I tell Jax I'll be up in a minute, then I pop into my bedroom on the ground floor.

I covered up the spot Ace's bed used to be. We used to share a room. What changed? Well, Mom walked in a few months ago to find Ace strangling me for Mekki-knows-why. She split us up, banishing Ace to the attic.

I pick up my Reaping Outfit. I pulled on the crisp, clean white shirt, then the leather jacket over. I slipped on the clean jeans, then the combat boots. I looked into the mirror.

_Missing something_, I thought. I scanned my desk, then picked up some sunglasses. _Perfect._

_If I'm gonna die for these_

_people's entertainment, I gonna do_

_what I do best..._

_wreak some havoc!_

Ace McCaw, District 6

"Ace?"

I looked up. Opening the door is my grandma. She's pretty much the only person in this goshdarned house that can make me feel better.

"Yeah?" I asked, which she learned is code for 'come on in.'

She walked in, and sat beside me on the bed.

"Is it Jax again?" She asked.

"He called me Seam Boy again this morning," I mumbled.

"Do you want me to make him stop?" She asked.

"No, it's fine," I told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Can you leave now? I need to get ready," I tell her.

She gives me a hug, and leaves.

I'm not like my brother. I don't have anything laid out or prepared. I grab a pair of muddy jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. I grabbed a pair of hunting boots from the corner, and got dressed.

The shirt showed the tattoo of a crow, but I didn't care. I walked downstairs, but Xander didn't let me pass.

"Dude, what the heck?!" My 18 year old brother exclaimed. "_What on EARTH_ are you wearing?"

"Stuff," I told him angrily. "Just let me through."

Xander eyed me suspiciously.

"You know Dolly already hates you, right?" He asked, clearly trying to get on my nerves.

"Why should I care about a 3 year old's opinions!?" I cried out. I swear, if Xander says one more thing...

"Because if a three year old doesn't like you," he began. "NO ONE will."

I couldn't control it. I lept up, and tackled Xander. Xander screamed, pretending to be hurt. He wasn't-until I held him down...

"ACE FORD MCCAW!"

I froze. Mom only screamed my full name when I was in trouble. Big trouble. I looked up.

Sean was turning red, clearly ashamed to have a twin brother like me. Jax looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Dolly looked scared. Grandma looked disappointed. Carlos and Park looked confused. And Mom? She looked _boiling _mad. And, of course, Dad chose that minute to walk in.

"I'll deal with it," He sighed. "You guys go, I'll talk to Ace."

Jax made sure to leave last, calling me 'Mad Man' on the way out. Dad didn't notice.

"Alright Ace, what just happened?" Dad asked.

"Welllll," I began. "Xander was making fun of me. _Again_. About Dolly's fricking opinions."

"Ace, you need to learn how to control your anger."

"I _DID_!" I screamed. "I tried! I did! I just snapped!"

"Bud," he grabbed my arm. "Just calm down, okay?"

"NO!" I yanked my arm away. "JUST _SHUT UP_!"

I pulled open the door and ran. Towards the station, ready to leave the District.

_Go with the flow and see_

_where it takes you._

_Unless it takes you to the hunger games._

_Then don't go with it!_

Sean McCaw, District 6

Waiting for the Reaping to start is the most boring thing ever. And I mean _ever_. As in, more boring than watching paint dry.

Finally, _finally_ the bells tolled two. It was just then I noticed that Ace wasn't there. Strange.

"Wait," the voice was loud and strong. It was a Peacekeeper. "One more."

I looked behind me, and felt sick to my stomach. It was Ace.

He was being held by two Peacekeepers, his attempts to break free failing. They led him next to _me_, then motioned for the Escort to begin. So much for a first impression.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Popula Prinkle announced. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games! If you have forgotten, we have two twists this year. First, we have no volunteers. Second, we will be Reaping twins!"

Popula looked into the crowd. It was Ace and I, the Houstan twins, and the Grandulair Quadrouplets.

"Let us begin with a few messages."

We watched the video, then Mayor Barnicc gave a speech. Popula came back to the mic, and smiled. Her rainbow dress and hair were a bit of an eyesore.

"And now the time has come, to reap a set of twins for this year's Hunger Games!" She exclaimed.

She reached into the ball, and swiped a slip.

"SEAN AND ACE MCCAW!"

There was a sudden scream of anger, and Ace clenched his fists. I put on my most charming smile, and walked up to the stage, loving the cameras. I couldn't say the same for Ace, who was stomping. Popula grabbed each of our hands, then rose them up.

"OUR TRIBUTES FOR THE 100TH HUNGER GAMES!"

Peacekeeper James grabbed us, and began to lead us to the Justice Building.

The Justice Building is a large, stone, castle-like building with large glass windows. Peacekeeper James leads us inside, then seperates us into seperate rooms.

"Three minutes," I hear just as I enter the room.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mom rushes in to give me a hug. "You...you're safe."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I mean, you'll be safe when you win," She quickly corrects.

"Where's Grandma?" I ask.

"She only has enough energy to visit one of you," Mom tells me, ruffling my hair. "She chose Ace."

"Sean! Sean!" Dolly calls.

"Hey Dolly," I smile. "What's up?"

"I want you to have this," she unties the sky blue ribbon from her hair.

"Oh Dolls," I sooth. "I can't take this! It's your favorite."

"Keep it!" she smiles. "I want you to remember me."

"Time's up!"

"Three Minutes!"

All my friends ran in, either laughing or crying.

"Ace made such a scene, didn't he?" Rocky mocked.

"Oh, shut up Rocky," Alia rolled her eyes.

"No, YOU shut up!" Rocky hissed.

"Guys!" I called. "Calm down!"

"He's right," Arrow said, holding West's hand. "You two aren't going into the Games, so you shouldn't have this stupid problem."

"Hey, Sean? Good luck," Alia smiles.

"Get a girl for me, will ya?" Jax asked, smacking me on the back.

"Keep it interesting," West suggested.

"I'll do my best, and I'll miss you all!" I exclaimed.

"Times up!"

"Three Minutes!"

"CART?!" I cry. He smirks.

"How's my arch enemy?" He sneered.

"Shut _up_!"

"Hmmm...I wonder how I can convince people to not sponsor you..."

"PEACEKEEPER!" I holler.

"What?!"

"Mr. McCaw?" Peacekeeper Annalise opened the door. "Something wrong?"

"Get him _out_!"

"Yes, sir!"

I will treasure the memory of Cart being dragged out forever.


	12. Same but Different

**Sorry I haven't updated! I just didn't have the tributes for 7, then I went on a mission trip, then I literally didn't write ANYTHING for a week XD lol. Anyways, onward!**

_You better run, because by_

_the end of the games,_

_You'll be dead after_

_I'm finished with you_

**Anilea Padensi, District 7**

I giggled a bit as the sun rose. I was cuddling with a wild bunny I named Pepper. She was an adorable Holland Lop, and we were best friends. I sighed as my legs dangled from the tree branches. I could smell the morning dew pierce the air, a bit of ocean mixed with grass clippings. Not the most pleasant smell in the world, bot tolerable.

I take a firm hold of the bark, and slide down it like a firepole. When I reach the bottom, I let Pepper go, and she hops away, back to her burrow. I thrust my hands into my pockets, my breath becoming fog in the cold, morning air. It's cold now, but it'll be hot enough to cook an egg by the time The Reaping comes around.

I stop in my tracks and my stomach turns to knots. The Reaping.

Nerves turn to anger as I stomp through the rest of the woods. The Capitol and their games...that stupid _stupid_ Quell Card. There's only one other set, a a set of quadrouplets. That's IT. The odds are highly against Alyssa and I. Screw 'May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor'. The odds will _not_ and never _will_ be in my favor. It's surprising I haven't been reaped yet.

I push through the door of our house, a nice single-floor place with three bedrooms and two bedrooms. We live on the poorer side of the town, but to Alyssa and Nola it's a castle. The first thing I see is Mom, finishing some embroiding on Alemia's Reaping Dress.

"Anelia?" Mom asked. "Where in the name of Mekki have you been?"

"It's none of your business!" I screamed before running down the hallway. I stampeeded into the room Alyssa and I share, and shut myself into the closet.

"A-A-Anelia?" I heard Alyssa ask, voice wavering. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything is just _dandy_," I sassed while rolling my eyes.

Alyessa got the hint, and I heard her walk out of the room. Now in complete privacy, I began to sob.

_I won't hesitate to... to..._

_to Poison you!_

_It'll eat your insides!_

**Alyssa Padensi, District 7**

I was writing in my notebook.

It was a beautiful story. It was about a Princess who was Reaped into the Mafia Games. She was paired with this Pauper from her kingdom and they had to fight together and then they fall in love and *squee* it's an AMAZING STORY!!!!

Anyways, I was writing the part where Princess Jenny was confessing her love to Lawrence when Anilea burst in. She didn't say a word, and just slammed the closet door.

"A-A-Anilea?" I stammered as I walked over to the closet. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, everything is just dandy," She sassed at me.

I had enough of her acting like I was a toy she could just sass at. So, I scooped up the notebook, and walked out of the room. I slammed the door on my way out.

"ALYSSA!"

"Woah-oof!"

I laughed as I realized what had happened. Alemia had tackled me. Alemia always tells me that I'm her favorite-but we don't let Anilea know. She can often think she's queen of the household, and that everyone loves her.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" Alemia squeeled.

"What is it, Ally?" I asked. I nicknamed her Ally since when she was born I couldn't pronounce 'Alemia' well.

"Look! Look!" She pointed to some purple thread on her Reaping Dress. "My name is on it!"

I smiled.

"That's beautiful!" I praised as I began to walk back into the living room. "Mom, is my dress ready yet?" I ask.

"One minute hun," Mom mutters.

I sit down for a few minutes, deciding to write in my story a bit more.

I had just gotten to the climax, writing a mile a minute when I only saw sparkles.

"ALEMIA!" I heard Mom scold as the sparkled dress was lifted off of my head. "So sorry Alyssa, you know how much of a trouble maker your sister is." She handed me the dress. "Go tell Anilea that her outfit is done as well."

"Alright, Mom!" I told her, then walked down the hallway.

I turned to the closet door.

It was open. And so was the window

_You better run, because by_

_the end of the games,_

_You'll be dead after_

_I'm finished with you_

**Anilea Pandensi, District 7**

I don't know what I was thinking.

I was angry and upset. I had yanked open the window and ran away. I didn't know where I was running to, or even why. If we were Reaped, Alyssa would be partnerless. Even worse, they might choose one of the Kingsdale Quadrouplets-three of which were siamese leaving only Trisha. Trisha was innocent and naïve-she would faint the second she entered the training room.

I began the re-think my decision when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Anilea Pandensi?" He asked in a low, gravelly voice. I gulped. It was Peacekeeper Yondale. He let out a sigh. "Please, just go home. I don't want to deal with you again." Then he left.

I heeded his orders, and started walking home.

"ANILEA!" I heard Alyssa shout as I neared my family's property. "ANILEA!"

"I'm right here Alyssa," I smile and wave. She runs up to me.

"Why'd you run away again?" She demanded. She's usually shy and quiet, but there's times she'll speak up.

"Sorry, got upset," I told her in a tone that only had a hint of sass.

The growled, and shoved the clothes into my arms. She then walked away, no doubt meeting Aspen. I twirl my caramel hair as I walk back to the house.

"Anilea?" Mom looked up from braiding Alemia's hair. "You were out?"

"For a brief moment," I told her before walking into the bathroom.

I slipped on my Reaping Attire-a lavender blouse, black leggings, and jewled sandals. I glance at the mirror, and decide to leave my hair as it is.

"Anilea! Nola! It's time to leave!" I hear my father call.

I quickly scramble out of the bathroom, knowing my dad is short tempered.

My parents and younger sisters are there, ready to go. Mom's wearing a white zipped-up jacket and a pastel blue skirt with black flats. Her caramel hair is slightly waved. Dad's dressed in a borrowed tux, like me he didn't bother doing anything with his jet black hair. Nola is staring at the floor, her pastel pink dress looking good with her long, wavy, black hair. Alemia was wearing a purple sundress and had two braids in her caramel hair.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Dad said with a forced smile.

_I won't hesitate to... to..._

_to Poison you!_

_It'll eat your insides!_

**Alyssa Padensi, District 7**

"Aspen, stop!" I laughed.

My boyfriend and I were walking to the Reaping together. I was getting slightly annoyed at him blocking my way.

"Alright, if you insist," he sighed. He began to walk behind me-stepping on my heels.

"Just stop!" I laughed. "Walk _beside _me."

So, we walked arm-in-arm the rest of the way to the Reaping.

To be honest, I started to whimper as I saw the Peacekeeper. He was ready to take blood, and I wasn't.

"Alyssa, I have to g-"

"ASPEN!" I cried. "Please stay with me!"

"I can't Lys. I'm not getting Reaped," he told me sadly. "Hey-I'll see you after, okay?"

"Alright," I whispered. We kissed, and I speed-walked to the Peacekeeper.

\--

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Anilea hissed when I entered the square. "The Reaping starts in-"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the deafening sound of the gong going off twice. We all turned our attention to the stage.

"Good Morning District 7!" Our Escort, Cheri Ough, says in a high and squeaky voice. It was her fifth year. "It seems that the odds were in favor for many of our residents this year!" Cheri chuckles at her joke, but no one is amused.

She pulls at her lace collar, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Um, right," She mumbles. "Anyways! The time has come to pick a set of twins to participate in this year's Hunger Games!"

She walks over to the Reaping ball, and mixes the papers around a little bit. Just a little. She carefully pulls one out, and tears it open. Not one bit gracefully.

"And our twins are...

...Anilea and Alyssa Padensi!"

_You better run, because by_

_the end of the games,_

_You'll be dead after_

_I'm finished with you_

**Anilea Padensi, District 7**

What. The. Heck.

My fists clench as I hear my name. I glance over at Alyssa. Her sparkly white dress looks less happy. Tears begin to form in her eyes, but I can tell she's trying to hold them back.

I begin to walk up to the stage. My arms are crossed, and I stare daggers at anyone I see. Even my friends.

Alyssa's a bit behind me, trying to follow what I do. It's clear that she's trying-and failing-to be tough.

"Ah, and who may be who?" Cheri asks. I groan.

"I'm Anilea and that's Alyssa," I let out in a huff.

"Hello."

The soft voice startles me, and I glance at where it came from. I noticed one of the mentors smile at me. Her curly, black hair draped over her shoulders, and her dark-rimmed glasses slightly blocked her violet eyes.

"Hello," she repeated.

I don't know why, but I felt a chill go down my spine. It was like a ghost was talking to me.

"-District 7!"

I had just realized that Cheri was talking, and my right arm was high in the air. Not even a minute later, a Peacekeeper began to lead the two of us to the Justice Building.

One glance and the building is honestly an eye-sore. It's a wooden mess. Birch, acacia, oak, maple...

The occasional leaf accent didn't make it any better.

Alyssa and I were seperated, and I was placed into a small room. It...was still an eyesore. I won't even go into it. Just imagine a sitting room...

...where everything is wood.

"Three Minutes!"

"OHMYGOSH ANILEA!"

My best friend Rachael gives me a hug.

"WhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY?!" She hollered without taking a breath.

"Rachael, give her some space," David said with a slight eyeroll.

"Oh! David!" I called out.

I have a crush on David. But Rachael is already dating him. I'm over it. I think.

"Hey, David, why didn't I see you at the Reaping?" I asked, puzzled. He cringed.

"Ezra...disappeared."

He said that in case camera's were watching. Rachael whispered to me that his parents had hid him so him nor David would be eligible.

"Anilea..." Rachael began. "I like you okay? Asafriendofcourse! But...I like you. I can't let you just leave! Please return..."

"Rachael, I will," I assured her. Though I wasn't sure I believed it.

"Oh! Here," Rachael fished a necklace out of her pocket and gave it to me. "I wanted you to have it," she explained. "I had it when I was going through a hard time...I'm sure it'll be the same for you."

I stared at the necklace. It was a silver chain with a turtle charm. A bit random, but I appriciated it nonetheless.

"Thank you so much, Rachael," I whispered.

"Time's up!"

We had our last tearful goodbyes, then my two best friends left the room. They were quickly replaced by my family.

"Anilea!" Mom ran towards me. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

Dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Anilea, this is dangerous."

"I know it is," I agreed. "That's why I'll have Alyssa at my side."

I smiled. I couldn't stand her, and she couldn't stand me. But, if it means we stay alive, I think we can tolerate eachother for a few weeks.

"Be safe Lea," Alemia whispered, squeezing my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded. I glanced at Nola who was staring at the floor. "You too, Nola."

My two younger sisters and I joined in a group hug. I felt so safe in this moment...I never wanted to let go. But then a Peacekeeper has to come and ruin it all.

"Time's up!"

I'm trying to keep myself together, wipe my tears, when the door begins to open.

"Hm?" I wonder aloud. Who else could be coming?

I freeze when I realize who it is. It's Miller. He comes in with this smirk, and shuts the door.

"Hi...Anilea."

"Miller."

Miller Lorse acts like he owns district 7. I tried standing up to him once when he was picking on Alyssa, but that only made him switch targets.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "Honestly? Anilea, you're so ugly. I never liked how you look. And if me, a boy from District _7_ doesn't like you, there's no doubt the Capitol won't either!"

He kept going on and on about how I won't get sponsors, and how I won't make it past the Bloodbath.

So, like anyone would do in my situation-

I tackled him.


	13. All Hail The Pshycopaths:District 8

**Oof I took forever again.****..****sorry. I took a longggggggggg break from Fanfiction. I'll make sure to warn you guys if I do it again XD**

**Well, Im back NOW and that's what matters**

_Pain is Beautiful_

**Kyle Fence, District 8**

_"Kyle...Kyle..."_

_It's that voice again. It seems to follow me everywhere. The thing is...I recognize that voice._

_I try to run, but my hand feels heavy. I look down. There sits the bloody knife. I start to panic, and try to drop it. It's stuck to my hand._

_"Kyle! Wintra! NO! PLEASE!"_

_The voice is still void, but I know who it is. I slip, and fall flat on my face...into a pool of blood. I gasp, and look up._

_There, next to the dumpster is Jason..._

I shot into a sitting position, breathing hard. I glanced across the moonlit room, seeing Wintra still sleeping. I still remember that day.

Wintra and I technically aren't twins. We're triplets. But, like the Quagmire's were mistaked for being twins, Wintra and I were put into this year's Reaping. The reasoning for our mistaked twinship is also the same-our deceased brother. Except, I'm sure of it. Because I'm the one who killed him.

It was a last resort. It was either Jason or all of us. I know it was uncalled for, but at the time it was the best option.

Jason was extremely sick. My parents, for some reason, decided to keep him home. However, Jason couldn't work and he needed a lot of food. Wintra and I had watched as our family began to starve-everyone except Jason.

Wintra and I had snuck into Jason's room, knives in hand. Wintra accidentally scratched him, and he woke up.

"Kyle? Wintra?" He had asked. Then he saw the knives and knew what was about to happen. "KYLE! WINTRA! NO! PLEASE!"

Wintra had scowled, and just brought it down. Then we had dumped him down into an alleyway.

"Kyle...?" Wintra sat up ane stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered as calmly as I could. "Go back to sleep."

I hated it.

Wintra saw no guilt in killing Jason-it seemed inhumane. She's acting like it's a great accomplishment. It's not a sport-it's an art.

_Killing is a matter of survial._

_Kill them before they kill you._

**Wintra Fence, District 8**

I finally woke up for the day. I'm truly sick of Kyle's screams.

"KYLE WAKE UP!" I hollered.

Kyle fell out of bed with a slight _thud_, which I snickered at.

"Wintra, what the heck?" Kyle growled.

"_Wintra, what the heck_?" I mocked. "Grow up."

I turned to make my bed.

"Do you think the factory is open today?" Kyle asked. "I forget."

"No, Birdbrain," I rolled my eyes. "We should probably go down for breakfast. It's not gonna make itself."

I winced at that. My mom never really cared for us. She doesn't cook, she doesn't clean, she doesn't take out remedies when we get ill, nothing.

Dad used to care. He used to do all the housework. Until he died in a factory explosion...our lives were never the same after that.

Kyle and I do all the housework. We make all the meals. We deliver mom breakfast and lunch and dinner in bed. In the back of my mind, I _hoped_ we were reaped. Leave her on her own. I slightly wanted that.

Kyle let out a big sigh, and followed me downstairs.

\--

"Mom!" I banged on the bedroom door. "Breakfast's here! Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up! Wakey! Heyyy!"

"Open the door," Mom said groggily, slowly waking up.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed open the door.

The room was pitch black, and Mom was barely even slouching. I was resisting the urge to throw the whole tray into her face.

"C'mon," Mom scolded, waving me down. "It's 10 A.M. brat, took you long enough!"

"Not like you were awake," I muttered under my breath. I slammed the tray down onto her lap and she gaped at me.

"Excuse me young lady," She said in stern voice. "Stop being so disrespectful."

I saw Kyle out of the corner of my eye, shaking his head aggressively, sensing what I was about to do. I didn't listen.

"_Excuse me Old Lady!_" I mocked. "_I. Can. Do. What. I. Want._"

And with that, I slammed the door and locked it.

I only realized I left Kyle inside afterwards.

_Pain is Beautiful_

**Kyle Fence, Distict 8**

The second the door slammed Mom stared daggere at me.

I ran to the door and tried to open. It was stuck. It was _locked_. Freaking LOCKED. I banged on the door.

"WINTRA!" I screamed. "WINTRA!"

Tears were streaming down my face as I jiggled the knob. "WINTRA!"

I pushed the door open at last, and slammed it shut behind me.

"Kyle," Wintra placed her hand on my shoulder. I jumped, not knowing she was beside me. "Let's just get ready for the Reaping."

I followed her into our bedroom. She snuck into the closet to change while I just changed in the room.

I took of my casual clothing-jeans, a white tee, and a patched black jacket-and put on my white button up and faded gray pants.

Less than a minute later Wintra came out...looking like a dumpster girl. She wore a white dress that hadn't been washed since last year's Reaping. As for her hair...if anything it got worse.

"Let's fix lunch for Mom so she can grab it later," Wintra rolled her eyes. "After that-I really need some fresh air."

_Killing is a matter of survial._

_Kill them before they kill you._

**Wintra Fence, District 8**

"Do you thinld witl bee raipd?" Kyle asked.

"Whaaaat?" I asked. Kyle had a deformity in his mouth that made him hard to understand-but I was so used to it I got him.

"I mean, do you think we will be reaped?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Yes," I muttered under my breath. It was Kyle's turn to look at me, confused and stunned. "Dude," I began. "There are, like, no twins in the District. My luck is horrible, yours is worse. We are going into the games"

Kyle shut up, and didn't talk the rest of the walk to the square.

It was a long walk, two miles or so. We live on the absolute outskirts of town, almost crossing over into District 3.

I gave the Peacekeeper my finger, and winced as he pricked me. It was only my third Reaping after all. I swear I saw Kyle smile as his was drawn.

Before Kyle was even done, I heard the Mayor begin giving the Speech about why we have the Hunger Games. I basically drag Kyle by the other four twin sets-two of which back off once they see us. We may have a reputation as Murderers in the District.

After five painfully long minutes, the Escort walks up to the mic. He looks as if he's in his mid thirties, and he has this evil grin that I'm pretty sure makes Kyle unsettled.

"Welcome, Welcome District 8 to the 100th Reaping!" He announces. There's a whistle in the crowd-most likely from one of the off duty Peacekeepers. "For those who don't know me, I'm Burnt Sean," he pointed to her brown and black hair, indeed looking charred. "But enough about me, let's draw the lucky name!"

He limps over, and I can sense that he had a slight fracture-and most likely an ankle brace. I'm no doctor-just a killer.

He dramatically places hia hand into the bowl, and waves his hand around trying to make it dramatic. He eventually plucks a slip off of the top, and clears his throat.

"The tributes representing District 8 for the 100th Hunger Games are...Kyle and Wintra Fence!"

I froze in shock. Yes, I knew we would get Reaped, but actually hearing it from Burnt's mouth was different.

"Wintra," Kyle whispered, grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

Now out of my surprise, I put on a straight, fierce face. Kyle and I can win!

Right?

_Pain is Beautiful_

**Kyle Fence, District 8**

I smile as I make my way up to the stage. I never told Wintra, but I've honestly always wanted to be in the Hunger Games. Imagine, the pain I will inflict on others and the pain I will recieve...both physical and emotional...

I keep on smiling as Burnt has Wintra and I shake hands. Curious, I scam the crowd for Mom.

My stomach drops.

I may be wrong, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Wintra!" I hissed as Peacekeepers led us to the Justics Building. "You didn't happen to see Mom in the crowd, did you?"

Wintra's eyes widen. She shook her head.

The cold air of the Justice Building hits me, and I squint in the blinding lights. Blinded, I'm led to the rooms where the goodbye's would take place.

I hear the door click as I sit down in a velvet chair, staring at the rich mahogany coffee table. Who will see me? I have no friends except for Wintra. Mom might already be in Peacekeeper clutches. Was it even worth it?

I hear the door open, and glanced up.

It was Mom.

"Hi Kyle," She mumbled.

"Mom!" Even though I despised her, I couldn't help running up and hugging her. She _is_ my mom afterall.

"Mom where were you!?" I demanded.

"I was at home," She replied, giving a cough that was obviously fake. "I was too sick to come to the Reaping."

Why hadn't I thought of that? If the Peacekeepers were _that_ gullible here, I could've skipped the last two Reapings.

I try to make mom explain why she treats Wintra and me like crap, but I didn't get anything out. With a whole minute left, she cut me off, said 'Bye Kyle', then straight up left the room.

Someone else came in afterwards...someone I recognized.

"You will get what you deserve Kyle," he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

I almost feel sorry for him...but Pain is Beautiful. Killing is an Art.

Don't take it too personally that your brother was the subject.

**Sorry the writing wasn't as good here. This was a bit of a recovery chapter for me-barely writing all summer. I'll make sure I put Wintra and Kyle in a little more later to make up for this garbage XD Only a few more chapters and we are done with the Reapings! **


	14. Polar Opposites: District 9

_Get out of my way_

_or I'll beat you up, bish_

**Omri Leathalhark, District 9**

I glared at my Reaping outfit from across the room. _Tic, tic, tic..._

The clock was slowly making it's way to 1 pm. There was no_way_ I was going to the Reaping this year. Ryelie can get Reaped for all I care, the bish, but not me.

A single chime echoed through the empty house as it reached one o'clock. I flopped back onto my bed and groaned. Why me? It had to be me. Why is the Capitol coming after me?

I'm 14. I should be living the dream! Dropping out of school, playing a girl here and there, running away from the authorities...but no. Instead I'm stuck in this freaking house with the freaking Reaping.

I hear the door open, and Mom's voice fills the house.

"Omriiiiii!" She called. "Come down! It's time to leave!"

_I may look sweet,_

_but if you get on my bad side,_

_I can be real sour. So, don't do that._

**Ryelie Leathalhark, District 9**

"Mom?" I asked as I scanned the dresses.

"Yes?" She replied. Leave it to Mom to not realize until the last second I outgrew my Reaping Outfit.

"Do I have to get a dress again? These are all...revealing," I muttered. With nine being grain, most of the dresses were crops connected to the skirt in the back. Apparently it's for a lucky harvest or whatever.

"I suppose not," Mom replied. "Let's go somewhere else."

After another HOUR of shopping, we were finally making it home. A single chime filled the District, reminding everyone that the Reaping was in an hour. The hair on my neck stood up as a chill washed over me-the Pre-Reaping Jitters.

I tried to calm myself down. Omri and I were one out of three sets of twins. We'd be fine. I hope.

I pushed through the door of the house, and Mom hollered-

"Omriiiiii! Come down! It's time to leave!"

There was a massive crash upstairs and some cursing, like he hadn't done a thing to get ready.

Two minutes later, he walked downstairs. He wore a white shirt which was crinkled from his rush, a black blazer, and jeans. He was trying to tame his usually neatly combed caramel hair which went frizzy.

We were quite contrasting, to be honest. I was wearing a white blouse with a flowered pattern on the shoulders and a lavender skirt with gray leggins and black flats. My caramel hair was done in a high ponytail.

Mom laughed a bit at Omri, then beckoned for us to get going.

The second we got outside Omri went on his phone. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He was texting his best friend.

**Omri: Hey man. What's up?**

**Branson: Nothing much. Leaving @ 1:45. You?**

**Omri: Already on the way**

**Branson: Oh right. The Quell**

Omri's face turned red and he began to angrily type a response, but his phone died.

"Aw *!" He screamed. "* Phone!"

"Dang Omri," I rolled my eyes. "Angry much?"

"Your * right I am!"

"Hush!" I hissed as we got closer to the square and a few Mothers were shooting us dirty looks. "There's kids here!"

He muttered some sort of an apology before we went to get our fingers pricked.

_Get out of my way_

_or I'll beat you up, bish_

**Omri Leathalhark, District 9**

Arghhhhhh. Stupid, Stupid Branson. Just shut the frick up already. Oh RiGhT tHe QuElL. Does he know how much this one day will effect me?

I stare the Escort in the face as she walks up to the stage. I can tell from her face that she is unsettled. She should be-her big blond hair and heavy makeup.

"Um, h-hello everyone!" She called out, trying to be cheerful. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games! For those who don't know me, I'm Lola Faux..."

"Last name suits her," I said with a smirk. Ryelie elbowed me in the ribs. I whispered a few choice words her way, but she ignored me.

Lola walked over to the lone Reaping ball, and plunged her hand inside. Two slips. One bearing Leathalhark, one Patterson. I glanced over at the Patterson Twins-a boy and a girl who were exact opposites in appearance, but soulmates in personality.

I watched as the girl stared down at the ground, the boy crying. They deserve to get Reaped.

Lola pulled a slip out, and opened it...slowly...

"The tributes Representing District 9 for the 100th Hunger Games will be..." She paused to build suspense. "Omri and Ryelie Leathalhark!"

I _may look sweet,_

_but if you get on my bad side,_

_I can be real sour. So, don't do that._

**Ryelie Leathalhark, District** **9**

I choaked up. My eyes were burning, but I refused to let the tears flow. I glanced over at Omri, who was simply rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

He walked up, and I followed, a yard behind him every time.

_It will be okay_ I told myself. _It will be okay..._

Lola had us shake hands, then we were led to the Justice Building. A simple gray building-more a prison. Then again, it is.

I was sat down in a small room, and almost immediately Mom flew in and encased me in a hug.

"Oh honey!" She cried. "Oh honey..." She wept, and I followed suit. It reminded me of the night my dad died.

I was 11 when the Peacekeeper arrived at our door late at night. He apologized, saying that my father was patrolling the border when he was mistaken for an intruder and shot down.

Mom and I cried for hours after that, holding tight to each other. Omri, however, simply rolled his eyes and put something on the TV.

"Sweetie, listen," Mom's voice reminded me of the situation I was in. "You...please. Just come home."

"What about Omri?" I asked. Mom paused, thinking.

"Leave him," She said. Then a Peacekeeper took her away.

I was at loss for words.

Leave him?

**Hehhhh sorry this chapter was kinda short. These two don't really have anything going on with them at the moment.**

**See you in a bit!**

**(I have MAP testing in an hour...SAVE ME)**

**~Annabeth Pie**


	15. The End

I hate to say this.

I'm quitting this story.

It's falling apart. I'm horrible at updating this thing. It's...my heart isn't in it anymore

I will be starting another SYOT, and this time it's going to be structured. I'm going to be better at this.

I hope to sew you all soon.

~Annabeth Pie


End file.
